


Your Priceless Advice

by Irma7x



Series: Enjoy the Silence [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Smut, awesome husband Hux, happens right before TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: You still can't sleep, for the galaxy is going mad and anxiety is eating away at you. Your husband may have a solution for your imsomnia.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Enjoy the Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Your Priceless Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Another venture into the reader insert fic! Be kind, it's my first time writing reader/character smut, so here I go! As always, apologies in advance for spelling mistakes. This is set in the same universe as 'Cause Moments like These are to Die For; this is sort of a sequel, but can be read as a stand alone work.

Yet another sleepless hell. 

You had tried everything, from mixing varieties of leafs for a good-night tea, drinking warm milk, breathing exercises...your insomnia was getting worse and worse, you felt like you kept sleeping an hour less progressively. Last night, Hux had been kind enough to hold you until you drifted, as you had roused him with all your tossing around in bed. Even so, your sleep had been light and unfulfilling, and you didn’t want to bother your husband again. You only had one more day together in your hideaway home in Arkanis before he had to return to the Steadfast. He needed his rest and you’d feel the guiltiest if he interrupted his sleep once more thanks to your anxiety. 

But that was the other issue. Every second, you spent drowning in uncertainty about his condition aboard the Steadfast. With General Pryde now as his superior you lived in a state of constant worry, knowing how that man had been amongst Hux’s abusers during his childhood -- a close friend of Brendol's. Armitage had told you the stories, you knew all about his upbringing; the names, the punches, the humiliation... and all because he had been a sensitive kid. He was never meant for the life of the First Order, he had been pushed into it. 

Only you knew of his big heart. Guarded, yes, as much as the prison units in Coruscant; cold as the freezing tundra of Hoth. But big, nevertheless. And all yours. 

So you lay there on your back, staring at the ceiling, with the never-ending soundtrack of rain in the background. You loved the rain that showered Arkanis, and if your heart weren’t galloping at full speed as it was, you might’ve found some relaxation with the sound. You might’ve found peace with Hux’s faint breathing as he slept with his back to you. You look at his figure then; at the rising and falling of his bare shoulders, the pale column of his neck and those fine ginger hairs at the very base of his head that you found so endearing. Your heart always filled with tenderness at the sight of your husband in his sleep, such a radical contrast to his usual self -- stoic, tense and distant. 

Your mind seemed to be loud enough for him to hear. He turns and drowsily meets your gaze. At the sight of you wide awake, he huffs a quiet little laugh. 

“Again?” 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to wake you every time.” 

“What do you suppose we do about this?” And there was a tiny, mischievous glint in his eyes that any other person might miss, but not you. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

He smirks then -- those barely there things that were easy to miss, barely a curve of his upper lip. Those terrible, enticing things that appeared when he was in a good mood. 

He gently cradles your cheek in his palm, bringing you closer to him until your noses bump against one another. This close, you could see his blown pupils making his eyes seem even bigger than they were. Even amidst the darkness, those crystalline green eyes stand out to reveal his intentions. 

You give into his gaze with a broken sigh, leaning into his cheek to nuzzle your face to his. You bask in the prickling sensation of his light stubble grazing against you; he always let himself get a little scruffy when he retired to the safehouse with you, as a nice break from his rigid lifestyle. 

You both lean in with a timid peck on the lips at first, which makes you melt into the sheets. The novelty of kissing him never went away, not after all this time. To feel the pillowy softness of his lips ignited your flesh in a way you had never known. You could never get over the fact that he was yours to kiss, yours alone. The General of the First Order, tangled up with you in bed. All that power, focused on you. 

His kiss becomes more confident, more ardent as your hands find the back of his head to brush through his soft curls-- free from all that styling gel, just how you loved it. You hold onto him and answer back with the same amount of fervour to his kisses. 

His palm slowly travels to the dip between shoulder and neck, where you’re most ticklish. You half giggle - half moan at the contact and he grins against your mouth, stroking that spot again, making you lean even closer to him to kiss him more intently. He knew the responses of your body like he knew the blueprints of Starkiller; knew exactly where to touch to add more fuel to the fire burning in the pit of your belly. 

As you kiss, he accommodates his arm to support your head at the crook of his elbow while his other hand dances over your curves, pushing up your silk nightgown to expose your flesh. Long fingers reverently trace the side of your leg where it rests atop his hip, your waist and then up your ribcage, just below the curve of your breast. His thumb is just right there, lightly pressing up, not yet touching you like you wanted. 

“ _ Armitage… _ ” 

He answers with a deep rumble from his chest, like the purr of some threatening beast. “What are we going to do to make you sleep, hmmm?” 

You retaliate by scratching your nails along his back to which he grunts and presses his own fingertips more forcefully into your skin. 

“ _ Please… _ ” You were left breathless and desperate -- desperate to sleep, desperate to  _ feel _ him… 

Your nails mark him from the nape of his neck, all along his spine, down to his sacrum and he  _ groans _ , biting his lip as he instinctively holds you tighter to him. His palm travels along the valley of your chest before finally cupping your breast and gingerly kneading. He teases his thumb around your sensitive nipple as he leans in to kiss the side of your neck, biting and licking -- turning your giggles into moans. 

He’s all consuming. You feel totally surrounded by him, enveloped by him. You close your eyes in ecstasy and lose yourself into the sensations: the wetness of his tongue on your neck, his fingers pinching your nipple while the whole warmth of his palm encompasses your breast. You couldn’t do much but to arch back and expose yourself to him, surrender to whatever he wished to do to you because it simply felt so, so exquisite, so much so that you had to hold on -- fisting your hand in his hair as you urge him to keep pleasuring you. 

You were so pliant and dazed that it took you by surprise, the press of a fingertip to your clit -- like a sudden match being lit. You jump in alert, opening your eyes to meet his smouldering green eyes imploring you to open up your legs, grind against his hand and grant him entrance. With a deep inhale you close your eyes because it’s too much, too soon, especially with the heat of his cock pressed against your belly. 

You shift on your side so you could lift your leg better, allowing his hand to softly glide along your pussy, not yet pressing or entering you -- just teasing along your folds while he drinks in all your gasps into his own mouth. You were wholly hypnotized by your husband, with your hand moving by its own accord along his side to feel the lean muscles of his abdomen, down to that precious V that gave way to his hot length. 

He relishes in your tantalizing strokes, but falters. “You don’t have to...this is all about you” he murmurs against your lips. 

“I want to...” and you mark your words by squeezing him tighter, he can’t help but nod in agreement before he brings the fingers that had been caressing your cunt right to your lips. You suck one, two, three fingers -- inside and out, much like you would suck at his cock, staring directly at him all throughout. 

Hux had never been a man of many words; had rather been known for his deathly glare -- one look and he could scar his subordinates for life. The same principle was applied in bed, and all he lacked in dirty talk he made up with the way his eyes roamed and pierced and ate you right up. The first time you had felt so vulnerable. So exposed. You hadn’t understood yet that he was simply too entranced just looking at you that he could not formulate any words. Yet his eyes expressed everything that his words could not. They were truly, the mirrors of his soul. 

So now as you gaze at him while sucking his fingers you could almost cum by the way he was looking at you. It was so intense, so feral, you couldn’t describe it. And you were weakened by the contrast of such a dark look in contrast to those pale eyelashes. 

He takes his fingers from your mouth and in a quick flash he’s filling you right up -- punching all air out of your lungs at the sudden intrusion. 

You cave in, letting your forehead rest against his as he stroked you -- as you savoured the glorious feeling of his spit-slick fingers milking you of all that you had to give. You were gushing, and you were so close already from all the build-up. So thankful were you with Hux that you quickened your own pace, gathering all of Hux’s precome and smearing it along the shaft. 

The thunderstorm outside turns aggressive, almost in tune with the lightning that courses through your veins at Armitage’s hands. Closer and closer, you’re almost at the peak, and while Hux was a silent lover, the moment his laboured sighs start turning into quiet grunts is when you  _ know _ that he’s also on the very edge with you. 

“Will you come for me, Hux? Come for me, darling…” 

He groans a bit louder and nods, just as lost as you are, but present enough to press his thumb to your clit in tight, quick circles as his fingers continue their scissoring inside your cunt. 

All is quiet for a moment, save for the slick sounds of skin against skin and wet pants exchanged between mouths. 

You don’t know what it is that triggers it; the smell of his sweat, his breath on your skin, the sound of his hoarse moans, but it all adds up abruptly -- everything fits, and it’s perfect and lovely, and then Hux angles his thumb on your clit a certain way and  _ presses _ , and you’re gone. You arch back and it feels as though you're floating, suspended in darkness, in electricity -- tingling from your toes, roaming all the way to your stomach and then settling in your heart. 

A calm settles in you, freeing your muscles from their previous tension. Your forehead met Hux’s once again, and you moan when you feel the stickiness of Hux’s cum covering his stomach. You sigh into each other’s mouths and slowly come back to reality, together. 

Gone were his dark pupils, replaced with a look of utter adoration that added to the mellow, fuzzy tingling in your heart. 

“Thank you…” you whispered, already feeling drowsy. He simply smiles and kisses you deeply before you fall asleep. You nuzzle closer to his chest until his chin rests atop your head. You focus on the sweet lullaby composed of his steady breathing and the beating of his heart, and soon you know nothing more of galactic wars nor political conflict. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr! @theold-ultraviolence


End file.
